finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Compi de Chocobo
Compi de Chocobo is a compilation type album, which contains a complete collection of the "Chocobo Theme" as it appears in different installments of the series. It was only released during the Tokyo Game Show 2013. Track list Disc 1 (56:38) #"Chocobo Theme (Final Fantasy II)" #"Chocobo Theme (Final Fantasy III)" #"Chocobo (Final Fantasy IV)" #"Samba de Chocobo (Final Fantasy IV)" #"Mambo de Chocobo (Final Fantasy V)" #"Boko no Chocobo (Final Fantasy V)" #"Techno de Chocobo (Final Fantasy VI)" #"Waltz de Chocobo (Final Fantasy VII)" #"Electric de Chocobo (Final Fantasy VII)" #"Cinco de Chocobo (Final Fantasy VII)" #"Fiddle de Chocobo (Final Fantasy VII)" #"Odeka ke Chocobo (Final Fantasy VIII)" (ODEKA ke Chocobo) #"Mods de Chocobo (featuring N's Telecaster) (Final Fantasy VIII)" (Mods de Chocobo (featuring N's Telecaster)) #"Aloha de Chocobo (Final Fantasy IX)" #"Ukelele de Chocobo (Final Fantasy IX)" #"Brass de Chocobo (Final Fantasy X)" #"Dash de Chocobo (Final Fantasy XI)" ("Dash de Chocobo") #"Circuit de Chocobo (Final Fantasy XI)" (Circuit de Chocobo) #"Run Cocobo, Run! (Final Fantasy XI)" (Run Chocobo, Run!) #"Chocobo FFXII Arrange Ver.1 (Final Fantasy XII)" #"Chocobo ~FFXII Version~ (Final Fantasy XII)" #"Cocoon de Chocobo ~Yume o Miyou yo!!~ (Final Fantasy XIII)" #"Pulse de Chocobo (Final Fantasy XIII)" #"Rental de Chocobo (Final Fantasy XIV)" #"Eorzea de Chocobo (Final Fantasy XIV)" Disc 2 (76:23) #"Chocobo Theme (Seiken Densetsu ~Final Fantasy Gaiden~)" #"Chocobo Theme (Final Fantasy II PlayStation)" #"Chocobo Theme (Final Fantasy III DS)" #"Chocobo (Final Fantasy IV DS)" #"Samba de Chocobo (Final Fantasy IV DS)" #"Cinco de Chocobo (Piano Collections Final Fantasy VII)" #"M64E de Chocobo English Version (Final Fantasy XIII OST Plus)" #"Groovy Chocobo (Final Fantasy XIII-2)" #"Rodeo de Chocobo (Final Fantasy XIII-2)" #"Crazy Chocobo (Final Fantasy XIII-2)" #"Hopping Chocobo (Final Fantasy XIII-2 OST Plus)" (Hopping Chocobo) #"Bluesy Chocobo (Lightning Returns Final Fantasy XIII)" #"Chocobo Returns (Lightning Returns Final Fantasy XIII)" #"Marimba de Chocobo (Lightning Returns Final Fantasy XIII)" #"Chocobo (Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers)" #"Funk de Chocobo (Final Fantasy Legends: Warriors of Light and Dark)" #"Chocobo! (Final Fantasy Type-0)" #"Prelude (Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon)" #"Chocobo's House (Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon)" #"Finale (Orchestra Version) (Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon)" #"Chocobo's Happy Christmas (Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon)" #"Prelude ~Premonition of a New Journey~ (Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2)" #"March de Chocobo (Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2)" #"TVCM part1 (Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2)" (ＴＶＣＭ part１) #"Opening (Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon: The Labyrinth of Forgotten Time)" #"Dash de Chocobo (Chocobo Racing)" #"Choose a Chocobo (Chocobo Racing)" #"Chocobo Theme (Chocobo Racing)" #"Chocobo Chocobo Series Theme Song (Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon Series)" #"de Chocobo Odekake Chocobo Original Arrange (Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon Series)" #"de Chocobo Odekake Chocobo Original Arrange (Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon Series)" #"de Chocobo Odekake Chocobo Original Arrange (Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon Series)" #"de Chocobo Odekake Chocobo Original Arrange (Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon Series)" #"Witch, The Girl, and the 5 Heroes Odekake Chocobo Original Arrange (Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon Series)" #"Chip de Chocobo from Final Fantasy (SQ Chips Preview Mini-Album)" (『Chip de Chocobo』from FINAL FANTASY) #"Chocobo Medley 2012 (Distant Worlds Music from Final Fantasy The Celebration)" External links *[http://vgmdb.net/album/41394 VGMdb - Compi de Chocobo] Category:Albums